As Long As You're Mine
by Crystal-writes-too
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's relationship deepens and faces some changes. Also contains Finn and Burt. And klissing.
1. It's Finn

Kurt absent-mindedly tapped his fingers on the smooth, dark mahogany table, where a few scattered books lay. He stared off into the distance, as he felt Blaine's hand brush across his.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's confused, searching eyes. Kurt quickly looked away, as he felt them burning into him. Kurt looked down, and started tapping his fingers again.

"Kurt?" Blaine said sweetly. He was obviously confused. Kurt was usually chatting about songs they should sing in glee, or lecturing Blaine on his fashion sense.

But today, something was different. Kurt's eyes were no longer filled with joy, but had a lost look. Blaine inched closer to Kurt and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Kurt…what's wrong?" Blaine said quietly; for they weren't alone.

Kurt half smiled, his body spread with warmth when Blaine's hand wrapped around his. Kurt's eyes were apologetic as if to say, _sorry for being distant._ Kurt straightened up and said in a clear, strong voice, "Can we go somewhere, alone?"

Blaine seemed a bit taken aback. He and Kurt talked about anything, wherever whenever. This made Blaine quite nervous. Was Kurt going to break up with him? Tell him that his dad simply _loathed_ him, therefore he had to? Blaine's heart started racing, and he felt himself growing green. He swallowed a rather large lump in his throat and weakly said, "Sure."

Kurt and Blaine stood up, gathered their books, and walked outside to a quite sun room that was usually deserted. Kurt sat down on a cushioned bench, and Blaine slid in next to him. Kurt took a deep breath before speaking and finally said, "It's Finn."

Blaine sighed with relief, but immediately felt guilty, realizing something about Finn was obviously troubling Kurt deeply. Yet, Blaine could not help but feel a surge of happiness, because their relationship was not on the line.

Bravely, Kurt spoke again. "He's been absolutely distant lately, more distant than usual. He's not even looking at me, let alone talking to me. I— I just, feel like a bad brother." Kurt looked drained. He exhaled deeply, and buried his face in his hands. Blaine thought he even heard a sniffle.

"You're not a bad brother, Kurt. Just the fact that you're sitting here, so worried about him, makes you a better brother than most guys. Have you tried, I don't know, striking up a conversation with him?" But as soon as Blaine said it he realized how stupid of a question it was. Did he not know Kurt at all? Kurt had probably tried everything, talking about football, girls, or whatever Finn was into.

"Every night, Blaine." Kurt said, his face still hidden, although Blaine was now sure he was crying. Blaine slid closer to Kurt and placed his arm around him.

"I'm worried about him. He doesn't really have a best friend; He's alone all the time. He only descends from his room to watch a game with my dad, and even then he's quiet." Kurt continued, now in a full out sob.

Blaine lifted Kurt's head up gently. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and touched his cheeks. Kurt looked up, his eyes red, and teary.

Blaine slowly inched closer to Kurt's face, and kissed his cheek. Kurt smiled; it was as if he had never been crying at all. His face lit up immediately.

"Look, Kurt, why don't I come home with you sometime, maybe I'll try to talk to Finn." Blaine knew that it wasn't a very good idea. Blaine had barely talked to Finn, and asking his about what was going on, might not be the easiest.

But he'd do anything for Kurt.

"Are – are you sure?" Kurt said, quite surprised. Blaine had never said anything about going to his home before; in fact he had only been there when he was too drunk to drive home.

"Yeah, I mean I think its good I get to know your family better anyway."

Kurt was absolutely awe-struck. Blaine wanted to get to know his family? This was a very good sign, thought Kurt. It was as if all the sadness in him left and Kurt perked up.

He took Blaine by the hand and led him out of the sun room. They walked to the parking lot where Kurt's dad had been waiting. Kurt sighed angrily, as he wouldn't get to kiss Blaine in private. Why couldn't his dad just give him his own car?

Kurt hugged Blaine quickly, much to his displeasure. He would've loved a goodbye kiss. Kurt walked quickly to his dad.

Burt was waiting impatiently. He had work to do. Even so, he did not dare interrupt Kurt and Blaine's goodbye. Burt half-smiled as he saw Kurt walking down the parking lot, erupting with glee. It was great to see his son happy again.

"Er— how was school, son?" Burt asked awkwardly.

"Okay. I've got a big science test coming up, so when we get home, I'll probably be in my room for awhile."

Burt could see this was a fib, and that Kurt simply wanted to be alone. He pretended he was clueless, like he always did.

"That's my boy! Hey, I'm really proud of you, Kurt." Burt exclaimed, patting Kurt on the back. Kurt smiled slightly, and took a short breath before releasing his next words.

"Dad…uhm… would you mind maybe, having Blaine over for dinner?" Kurt looked away from his dad quickly. He knew his dad didn't exactly love Blaine.

Burt rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Just because Blaine wasn't exactly his favorite person, he wasn't going to say no. From the look in Kurt's eyes, he could see how much this meant to him. Burt smiled and "sure" was all he said, and didn't mention anything about Kurt's "science test."

Kurt immediately texted Blaine.

_ Hey babe, Dad says you can come over for dinner. When's best for you? _Kurt hit send and anxiously awaited Blaine's reply.

Ten minutes had passed and Blaine still hadn't texted. He began to grow nervous. Was he coming on too strong? Was the "babe" too much? Kurt checked his messages time and time again. He was relieved when his phone buzzed, five minutes later.

_Hey hun, how about tonight? Sorry I couldn't get back to you earlier. _

Kurt ran up to his room, so he could squeal in private. _Blaine had just called him 'hun'._

Kurt could just imagine him saying it. Kurt flung himself onto his bed and held his phone to his chest lovingly. _Blaine, I will love you forever,_ he thought.

_Sounds wonderful. Seven? _ Kurt replied, after a couple of minutes of squeals, and loving sighs. _Wow, Blaine is coming over tonight. What am I doing sitting here? I have to get ready! _Kurt thought, and jumped up quickly. He jumped in the shower, before Blaine could text back, so he would smell intriguing and look fresh. He spent a good thirty minutes in the shower, and then started to blow dry his hair very carefully when he got out. He put his regular product in and then, started to cook, as he could not rely on his dad in that area.

While the food cooked, Kurt realized he hadn't even checked his phone to see if Blaine had confirmed seven tonight. Kurt ran upstairs and grabbed his phone; there was a new text, from Blaine.

_It would have to be five… that okay?_

Kurt texted back that it would be fine, not even thinking about what time it was. Kurt was still in his fluffy white robe, not to mention he had not even picked out an outfit. It had to be perfect, it had to say _oh hey Blaine, I just threw this on. _It had to look effortless, but of course it still had to be classy.

He had much experience in the days when he would try to dress to impress Finn; so luckily it didn't take him very long to work out an outfit.

Then, just as he was looking at himself in the mirror to make sure every bit of him looked perfect, the doorbell rang. Kurt's eyes grew wide with surprise. _Dinner! It's not ready! Is that Blaine? WHAT TIME IS IT?_


	2. Dinner with the Hummels

Kurt flew to his iPhone. It was 5:00, but Kurt was under the impression that he had_ way_ more time. He swore under his breath, and walked downstairs, he didn't want to be out of breath when Blaine came in, it was defiantly unattractive.

When Kurt got downstairs, Finn had opened the door. Kurt was very surprised, and he didn't want to interrupt their conversation. Kurt stayed on the stairs, just close enough to listen, but not to be seen.

"Uh, yeah Kurt told me to be here at five…"

"So like… are you and Kurt like…um… boyfriends now?" Finn asked the question awkwardly, but Kurt had been wondering the same thing. I mean they had gone on dates, kissed, they were together all the time, but, Kurt wondered if he thought of them as a legitimate couple. Kurt stayed very still and listened anxiously.

"Yes. Now I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but—"

"No, I was just wondering. Well I guess I'll get Kurt then."

Kurt darted up the stairs as quietly as possible, closed his door, and blasted his music. Finn knocked. Kurt shouted over his music, "It's open!" and Finn awkwardly stepped in. Kurt turned his music down.

"Finn! What a surprise!"

"Blaine is here." He said quickly.

"Oh, must've not heard the door. You know, because I had the music so loud." Kurt said loudly enough for Blaine to hear, so Blaine wouldn't think he was too lazy to answer the door himself.

Finn said nothing, and walked out.

Kurt walked downstairs, and smiled enormously when he saw Blaine. The gallons of gel he usually put in his hair was absent, and Kurt liked it that way. His beautiful dark curly hair was free; Kurt had the urge to run his fingers through it.

He was wearing a maroon sweater with a gray V-neck underneath, and dark well- fitted jeans. Although he wasn't as much into fashion as Kurt, but Blaine knew what to wear to make him look good.

"Hi," said Blaine sweetly, he seemed just as nervous as Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, and walked down the rest of the stairs, embracing Blaine.

When Kurt let go, Blaine gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. Kurt smiled, and took Blaine's hand in return.

Blaine was surprised of the smoothness of Kurt's hands, and seriously wandered what kind of moisturizing lotion Kurt used.

"Well, dinner isn't ready yet, uhm, I wasn't really watching the time. So we've got some time to kill, upstairs?" Kurt asked, pointing at the staircase.

Blaine followed obediently, quite excited to be alone with Kurt in his room. He had only been in Kurt's room when he was drunk; In fact too drunk to even remember what it looked like. Kurt gently opened his door, and his room was exactly as Blaine had imagined. He smiled to himself as he saw a large photo of him and Kurt together.

They then sat down on Kurt's bed. Suddenly Kurt spoke. His voice was quite and soft, like he was going to tell Blaine a secret. Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine. Blaine suddenly grew nervous, but he wasn't exactly sure why; he had kissed Kurt before, but for some reason it felt different because they were in a locked bedroom, no chance of anyone interrupting them.

_Kiss me._

That was the last thing Kurt had said before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's back, as he moved his lips simultaneously with Kurt's. Kurt was pulling Blaine closer to him, and soon their bodies were pressed up against each other.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, as Blaine wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt grasped Blaine's chin, and pulled their faces even closer together. Kurt hastily pulled off Blaine's sweater, and ran his hand down Blaine's arms.

Blaine felt goose bumps appear instantaneously.

Blaine slid off Kurt's silk bowtie, and unbuttoned a few buttons on Kurt's shirt. He pressed his hands on Kurt's chest, as Kurt fell back on his bed. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's back, when suddenly he heard a faint beeping noise.

Kurt slowly took his lips off of Blaine's. _That dang cooking timer! _Thought Kurt.

"Dinner's ready," said Kurt breathlessly.

"Great," said Blaine, sitting up, and putting his sweater back on.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, buttoning his shirt and slipping on his bowtie.

Blaine quickly smoothed his hair a bit, and hand in hand, they walked out the door.

Wonderful aromas filled Blaine's nose. From what he could smell, Kurt had cooked veal, baby potatoes, artichoke hearts, and Blaine thought he saw a small salad on the table.

As Finn, Burt, Blaine, and Kurt sat down to eat, (Carol was at a friend's house) Blaine felt great tension fill the air. Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You know, veal is Finn's favorite meat, right Finn?" Kurt said loudly.

Finn looked startled as Kurt spoke to him, and looked up with a lost look on his face.

"Wha— Oh yeah, yeah Kurt is a great cook." Finn mumbled.

Kurt looked embarrassed. He swallowed hard. Blaine decided to speak up.

"So, Finn, how's Quinn?"

Finn stared at Blaine for a couple seconds before answering, and then spoke strongly.

"Not sure. We broke up a couple weeks ago."

Kurt's eyes grew wide as he glanced at Blaine; his eyes seemed to say _Oh my God. This explains so much. _

The rest of the dinner was quite silent, besides the occasional small talk, such as, "So Blaine how's school?" from Burt, or, "Yeah, New Directions is fine," from Finn.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine walked back up to Kurt's room.

"So Finn and Quinn broke up! That's got to be the reason for being so sad lately." Kurt said as soon as he closed the door behind Blaine.

"Plus, he hasn't got Rachel back." Blaine said quietly.

"We've got to search his room!" Kurt whispered.

"What? Why?" Blaine said, startled.

"What if he's hiding something he could hurt himself with? He's been so depressed lately…" Kurt trailed off.

"Well if we do it, it won't be easy; he's in there all the time." Blaine said, as he bit his lip in thought.

"I have a plan of course; it's football night." Kurt smiled and walked out.

About half an hour later, Finn journeyed downstairs to watch football with Burt.

Kurt and Blaine tip-toed into Finn's room. Finn's room was curious. It wasn't the typical, teenage, football quarterback room. It didn't have pictures of half-naked girls, or play boy magazines all over the place, it wasn't filthy; in fact, the pictures on his walls all seemed to be of him and Rachel. He had a bunch of _Rolling Stones_ magazines, and his room was rather clean.

Blaine actually stood there in shock, as he took a closer look at the pictures on Finn's wall. On every single picture of Finn and Rachel, Finn had written something.

Blaine squinted to try to read Finn's untidy scrawl.

On one of the pictures Finn had written, "I miss her," on another he wrote, "She looks beautiful here," and on what seemed to be her yearbook picture he had written, "She always had a great smile."

Blaine's mouth hung open. He never knew Finn had missed Rachel so much. No wonder Finn had been so depressed; not only had he lost Quinn, he didn't have Rachel, who he seemed to really want.

Blaine and Kurt started going through Finn's drawers, in search of anything life threatening.

"Hey Kurt have you seen-

"Oh my God... Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine said as he turned around to see Kurt holding a pistol in his hand.

"I have to talk to him right now!" Kurt shouted with a quiver in her voice.

He rushed out of Finn's room holding the pistol. Blaine wasn't sure if he should follow him or not. He felt it might need to be a family only moment. But then Blaine wasn't sure where to go. He certainly shouldn't stay in Finn's room; but he was dying to see what the rest of Rachel's pictures said.

Blaine decided to go home. He felt awkward standing alone upstairs; especially when he could hear shouting going on downstairs.

"Wha—what the?" Blaine could hear Burt shout.

Blaine walked downstairs awkwardly; he wasn't sure what to do.

"Uh Kurt… I…" Blaine stuttered.

"See you tomorrow, Blaine, thanks for coming," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine felt so much tension in the room; he could not bear to be in there longer.

It seemed impossible that just a couple of hours ago, Kurt and he were happily kissing in Kurt's bedroom; where it felt like all the sorrow on earth had disappeared, as well as the rest of human kind.

As Blaine drove home, he wondered what was going on at Kurt's house. Blaine realized he was not making a very good impression on Kurt's family. He was almost positive that Burt hated him; and Finn probably wouldn't like him after sneaking into his room, even going through his drawers.

Blaine grunted with frustration at himself, but then realized Kurt was having problems much bigger than his own at the moment. At a red light Blaine started to pray.

_Uhm, hey there big guy. Yeah, I mean I know we aren't really on good terms… me being er… gay; but my friend Kurt, my boyfriend Kurt, he's in some trouble right now._

_His step brother… is also in some trouble and erm… well if you could help them? And help them not get in that big of a fight… well thanks._

_Amen, Blaine._


	3. Kurt's King

The next day after school, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him back to the sun room. Before Kurt could say a word, Blaine swiftly kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smirked, but then immediately frowned.

"Last night—after you left, was rough," Kurt sighed.

"What happened?" Blaine tried not to seem too eager, but he had been waiting to hear the story all day.

"Well first, Finn screamed at me for about four straight minutes," Kurt sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"He was screaming at me telling me that I should've never gone into his room, how he respects my boundaries, _blah blah blah._" Kurt said sounding slightly bored, as if saying the good part didn't even come yet.

"But then when everything calmed down a bit, we got to actually talking. Turns out Finn seriously misses Rachel, and get this, he asked her out and _she turned him down._"

At Blaine's look of shock, Kurt continued, becoming a bit more dramatic.

"So he says he saw her flirting with Puck, and when he tried asking her about Puck she apparently ignored him." Kurt took a breath, and then continued quickly.

"So he felt completely alone, no best friend, no girl friend, and he's barley getting solos in glee anymore. So after school one day, he bought a gun from someone in school. He told us he wasn't planning on using it, unless things got really bad," Kurt finished.

"Wow," was all Blaine could say.

"I know," Kurt whispered.

"Did you take the gun away?" Blaine questioned.

"Well… it's still in the house, but not in Finn's room, we didn't really know what to do with it," said Kurt, blushing.

"As long as it's not in Finn's possession I guess it should be fine," Blaine said, sounding unsure.

"And besides, we could always keep it for safety reasons," Kurt said.

"I suppose," Blaine said a bit absent mindedly, he wasn't exactly sure if keeping the gun was the best thing to do, but he dropped the subject; he knew Kurt didn't feel comfortable talking about it any further.

They stayed in the sunroom, talking and laughing. Kurt's head was placed gently on Blaine's chest, and Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt. Their fingers were intertwined, and it felt as though time had stopped, as they sat there just talking.

After awhile, Kurt fell silent as the sun hit the sun room at full force. The sun's warmth was very comforting and Kurt felt as though his worries about Finn had disappeared.

Kurt breathed deeply as he drifted into sleep. Blaine smiled and kissed the top of his head gently. Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it sweetly. Blaine closed his eyes, and let all his worries flow out of his head. When he opened them again, he felt even more peaceful than he had before. He looked down at Kurt.

"_I love you. Please, never leave me. You are more special to me than anything._

_And I just… I wish we could stay like this forever," _whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear.

Kurt remained unmoving, and asleep. Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't hear him. But he didn't care; he really meant it. He didn't know why he couldn't just tell Kurt this when he was awake. _I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you, Kurt Hummel. _

_Blaine, why can't you just tell him? _

He wished he could just listen to the voice inside his head, and tell Kurt how strong his feelings were. Kurt stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. Kurt smiled as he awoke, and saw Blaine looking down at him.

"I had a dream about you," Kurt said mysteriously.

Blaine's face grew as red as the stripes on his tie. Had Kurt heard him? Blaine didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something clever, and funny, but he couldn't seem to think of anything.

"What was it about?" Blaine said feverishly.

"We were singing a duet," Kurt giggled.

"What song?" said Blaine, relaxing a bit.

"As long as you're mine, you know from Wicked," Kurt said, blushing.

Blaine smiled. He imagined himself singing Fiyero's part to Kurt. He could tell Kurt was anxiously waiting to hear what Blaine had to say about this. Blaine took in a long, deep, breath for dramatic effect. He smiled down at Kurt and paused a couple of seconds before replying.

"Well, that would be—

Just then Kurt's phone started buzzing. Kurt shot up, and angrily answered his phone.

Blaine suppressed giggles as Kurt had a rushed conversation with his father.

"Dad, I'll be in the parking lot in a second, relax," Kurt said as he hastily hung up the phone.

"You were saying?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"That it would be amazing; everything you sing is amazing," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt blushed, and giggled for a minute. Blaine reached over for Kurt's hand, and held it tightly. Kurt blushed even more, and smiled brightly.

"Well I was thinking to show the Warblers that we are officially together,—

"We could sing that song?" Blaine finished for Kurt, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Kurt was obviously relieved. Blaine knew that Kurt had not actually dreamed this; he just needed a reason to bring it up. But then, this thought worried Blaine. Was he even really sleeping? Had Kurt actually heard what Blaine said? He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"Come on, your dad's waiting," Blaine said. Before they got up, Blaine swiftly kissed Kurt on the cheek. Then he moved his lips over and Blaine's lips met Kurt's gently.

As they walked to the parking lot, Burt was waiting, looking frustrated.

Blaine smiled at Burt, trying to ease up his mood. Burt did not smile, or even look at Blaine.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, erm, I hope everything is okay with Finn I—I didn't mean to interfere last night," Blaine quickly spoke, as they approached Burt.

"Actually Blaine, I'm glad that we found the gun when we did. I'd like you to come over again sometime, when Carol is home, we can have a nice, normal family dinner. How does that sound? Oh, and call me Burt," Burt said, in a voice unfamiliar to Blaine, it sounded sweet, and welcoming.

"Absolutely, Mr. Hum—I mean Burt," Blaine cheerfully responded.

He could not believe what he was hearing. Burt really wanted him over again? After all that had happened? He even said, "Family dinner." Was he including Blaine in the family?

Burt and Blaine shook hands. Kurt was staring open-mouthed at the pair of them. Kurt had never imagined Burt to be so okay with all of this.

Blaine said goodbye to Kurt, and walked off. Kurt was so happy; he couldn't do anything but smile on the way home. Burt told him that he thought Blaine was a respectable young man, and that he hoped he'd be seeing more of him soon. Kurt could not believe his ears.

Kurt did not want to spoil anything, but he wanted to know why his father had a sudden change in heart. Kurt bit his lip, not talking for a while. He looked over at his dad who was smiling and nodding his head along to some song on the radio that Kurt didn't recognize.

"Erm, Dad, I'm not complaining but, why are you being so nice to Blaine? I mean seriously I'm glad you're acting like you like him and everything," Kurt said.

"Well, I know he was trying to help you last night, I have no reason to hate him. Like I said, he seems like a nice man and I… I…" Burt's eyes started to water.

Kurt's mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say. Burt started to rub his eyes.

When they came to a stop, Burt looked into his eyes. He swallowed hard before speaking.

"Kurt, I remember just a little while ago, you were chasing after a boy, who honestly could never love you," Burt said.

As Burt said this, Kurt remembered how horrible it was when he was in love with Finn. Kurt's face grew red as he thought about how stupid he must've looked chasing after Finn.

"And I remember when you told me how hard it was being the only out gay kid in your school," Burt continued, "You never thought you'd find love, did you?"

Kurt felt tears coming to his eyes, as he thought about how lucky was to have found Blaine. He would be lying if he said he had never thought about suicide before Blaine.

Kurt shook his head, to answer his father's question, tears now drifting down his cheeks. He wiped them away, but they continued pouring down his face.

"And now, you found someone, someone who respects you, someone who loves you for who you are, someone who cares about you, almost as much as I do," Burt said his voice getting weaker.

"And I have no right, to be hostile towards him. I should love anyone who loves you, and Blaine obviously loves you very much," Burt said tears slipping down his cheeks, "So, I'm going to treat him like my son, as long as he treats you like his king," Burt could barely speak anymore, his voice cracking at almost every word.

"And I'm just, really happy for you, Kurt, I love you," Burt finished.

Kurt wanted to tell his dad how much this meant to him, and that he loved him so much, but he couldn't get words out. His cheeks were very damp from tears, and when he tried to speak, only a quiet sob escaped.

"This all means so much, I love you, Dad. I never thought I'd find my prince charming before Blaine; I never really had hope. I had even less hope that you'd ever be okay with this. Dad, all my life, all I ever wanted, was your approval," Kurt paused here for a moment, as his tears started pouring down heavier.

"And now, all I ever wanted and more, I have it. Dad, I'm so grateful to have you," Kurt finished quietly.

Burt's rough hand was now holding Kurt's tightly. They sat there for a couple of minutes, crying. After quite a while, Burt spoke again.

"I love you, Kurt, and I want you to be happy," Burt said. He wiped his face, and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know, Dad," Kurt whispered. When they had both stopped crying, they walked out of the car, and into the house.


	4. As Long As You're Mine

The next day, at Dalton, Kurt felt like he was about to vomit. He looked very pale, and his eyes were wide with fright. Blaine shook his head and smiled.

"Kurt, why are you nervous? It's just the warblers," Blaine said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah but, this isn't just another performance! We're telling everyone that we're together," Kurt whispered.

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if they didn't already, our chemistry is pretty hard to miss," Blaine said playfully, smirking.

"Alright, let's just do this," Kurt said with a quiver in his voice. Blaine smiled at him, and patted him on the back.

Blaine cleared his voice loudly and spoke, "Attention Warblers, Kurt and I have an announcement, but instead of just telling you, we think we'd like to sing it to you," Blaine said smoothly, winking at Kurt.

The music started and Kurt felt an army of butterflies rush to his stomach.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. _

_I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me._

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance,_

_And crossed a borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over to fast,_

_I'll make every last moment last,_

_As long as you're mine._

Kurt glanced around at the Warblers as he sang. They didn't really seem shocked, mostly happy. They were all looking around at each other, smiling, and giggling a bit. All they're facial expressions seemed to say, _they're finally together, thank God! _

As Blaine's verse approached, he walked towards Kurt and took his hand.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_You've got me seeing through different eyes._

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell,_

_And somehow I'm feeling,_

_It's up that I fell._

They looked at each other for a moment, and smiled before singing together, the next lines.

_Every moment as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time!_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair_

_And though I may know_

_I don't care!_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine,_

_Come be how you want to,_

_And see how bright we shine!_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine._

As they finished the last note, Kurt looked around the room nervously. The Warblers all smiled, and stood up. At the same time, they all flung their arms around Kurt and Blaine. They stayed there for a while, hugging and laughing.

"So Blaine, you finally realized how much you loved Kurt, eh? Took you long enough," said Wes playfully.


	5. Our love is all we need

Kurt came home that day, floating on air. Everything had turned out perfect. The duet had been perfect. The Warblers' reaction had been perfect. _And Blaine looked pretty damn perfect too. _Kurt thought as he smirked to himself.

There was only one strange thing about Kurt's day. His dad had not picked him up from Dalton. Not that he minded Blaine driving him home, but he was worried. His dad had picked him up since the first day Kurt started at Dalton. Burt hadn't even alerted Kurt that he wouldn't be coming.

As Kurt walked into the Hummel house, he found his father looking pale, and having a conversation on the phone.

"He's really tall, and… and… he's got brown hair, and," Burt blurted out quickly. Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly. Burt held up a finger, to show Kurt that he would talk to him in a minute.

"Thanks, bye," Burt said quietly, hanging up the phone. Burt rubbed his forehead, as he often did when stressed.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Kurt asked putting a hand softly on Burt's back. Kurt hated when his dad was stressed out. Another heart attack and… well Kurt didn't really want to think about it.

"Finn, he's, well we can't find him," Burt muttered. Kurt sat thinking for a moment.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Kurt questioned. He didn't understand Finn lately at all. Kurt thought he had gotten over all of this when they sat down and talked a couple weeks ago.

"He never came home from school and well, we called Rachel's dads, she's been home for a while. Says she saw Finn leave school, she figured he was just going home, so she didn't think anything of it," Burt said in a distant voice.

Kurt bit his lip. Where did Kurt go when he wanted to forget everything? Let all his trouble float away? Well now that answer was Blaine but, where did he used to go?

_His mother's room, _Kurt thought. He used to lay there for hours, spray her old perfume, and spend quite a while looking at all her clothes.

"Um, dad I think I may know where Finn is, but I'm going to find him alone if that's okay with you," Kurt said with determination in his voice. Burt looked at him with puzzlement in his eyes, but handed him the keys to his car.

Kurt walked quietly through the wet grass, to the front of the small house.

He found Finn sitting on the ground, next to a window.

"Nice place, it's a shame you had to sell it," Kurt said, causing Finn to jump. Kurt thought Finn might object to Kurt intruding on his alone time. But Finn just sat there looking up at him. Kurt decided to risk getting grass stain on his pants, and took a seat next to Finn. They sat in silence for a while, but surprisingly, Finn spoke up.

"When I was younger, I used to see all the kids in my neighborhood go outside, and play catch with their dads," Finn said quietly. His voice seemed weak, and he was very pale.

"I'd watch them from this window, and I'd ask my mom where my dad was. I'd ask her why he couldn't play catch with me, and she never really knew how to answer. Then one day she finally told me that my dad was dead," Finn paused, as Kurt felt a sharp pain come to his chest. He remembered very clearly when his Burt told him his mother was dead.

"All I remember thinking was that I wouldn't have anyone to play ball with, and I was really, really upset about it. So she told me she would play catch with me," there Finn paused for a while. It was as if he didn't want to go on with the painful memory.

"But when we went out the next day, all the other kids just looked at me with these funny faces, some of them even laughed at me, and I didn't understand why," Finn paused again, this time giggling.

"I remember telling them to shut the hell up, but then I ran inside, I was ashamed of being different, ashamed of having a mom out there, instead of a dad like everyone else," Finn sounded like he was done, but Kurt continued to be silent. Before long, he spoke again.

"And I think that's why being in glee club was so hard for me at first, I just wanted to be like everyone else. I chose Quinn, because she was safe. I chose football because it was ordinary; because on the inside I was scared of being laughed at again. But I'm not scared anymore, and all I want is for things to go back to normal," Finn said strongly.

"I want my best friend back, I want Rachel back, and I want you back at McKinley, Kurt," Finn finished.

"You know it's not safe for me, otherwise of course I would want to come back, I miss you all so much," Kurt said realizing how much this was true. He felt bad about turning Finn down so suddenly, but he was just trying to keep himself safe. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

"How did you know where to find me?" Finn asked after a while of silence, he had obviously not given it a thought before.

"When I wanted to escape from the world, I would go in my mom's room. I figured you'd want to go closest you could to 'back when things were normal' like I always wanted to," Kurt informed Finn.

"Yeah, that's basically what I tried doing, but it kind of just reminded me that things were never normal, and I don't think they ever will be," Finn said, his head pressed up against the window.

"It's going to be okay you know," Kurt said putting a reassuring hand on Finn's back.

"Come on, let's go home," Kurt whispered, helping Finn up, and walking slowly to the car.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the Lima Bean, silently drinking their coffee. Blaine was trying to make eye contact with Kurt, but Kurt was keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You haven't said one sentence all day," Blaine insisted.

Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes, but did not speak for a moment. It was as if looking into Blaine's eyes had given him strength, and Kurt started to talk.

"Do you think I was wrong, to leave everyone at McKinley?" Kurt asked. His blue eyes looked slightly sad, and he was paler than usual. Blaine could tell that Kurt had had a late night, by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why would you say that? You know that you weren't safe there anymore," Blaine told Kurt reassuringly.

"But what if I was just over reacting," Kurt sighed. Kurt had obviously been thinking about this all night.

"They need me over there, Finn needs me," Kurt declared, "And I think I need to go back," he added quietly.

Blaine immediately felt faint. His heart started beating five times faster, and his stomach began acting up. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, and spoke.

"Kurt, you aren't safe there," Blaine started to say, but Kurt cut him off. Kurt softly wrapped his hand around Blaine's and reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've actually talked to Karofsky, and it sounds like he's seen the era of his ways, Santana and he have some plot," Kurt explained, not going into much more detail.

"So you're going to go? Just like that?" Blaine implored. He knew how much Kurt missed his friends at McKinley, and he would feel horrible if he was the thing holding Kurt back.

"Blaine, you know how much I love Dalton, how much I love you, I—I mean being with you," Kurt quickly said. His face grew red. He deeply hoped Blaine hadn't thought much of his slip up.

But Blaine did. He wanted to tell Kurt that he loved him too, but he decided now was not the time or place.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain it to me, I understand, but I'm really going to miss you, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Then, Kurt swung his chair around to sit next to Blaine, and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They stayed like that for hours, and neither of them wanted to leave.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked. Blaine was pulling him into the sun room, that next day, quickly.

"You'll see," Blaine responded. When they were in the sun room, Blaine had closed the curtains behind them, and covered up the windows, so that there was no sun shining throughout the room anymore. Blaine lit a couple candles, so that this was the only source of light left in the room. There were rose petals spread out on the bench Kurt and he usually sat on.

Kurt saw keyboard on a mahogany table, and a chair in the middle of the room. Slowly Blaine sat down, and started playing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through._

Kurt's eyes felt moist. He could see Blaine's eyes were moist as well, though he was trying to hide it.

___Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Tears fell down Kurt's cheeks slowly, as they did Blaine's.

_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize___

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

Here, Blaine stopped playing and walked towards Kurt. He took Kurt's hand and held it tightly.

_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through._

Blaine kissed Kurt softly on his lips, and pulled him up off the bench into a tight hug.

"I wanted to tell you, before you leave," Blaine began, one single tear sliding down his face, "that I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

They sat down on the bench, in the candlelight, and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's head was lightly placed on Blaine's curly top. And they sat there with their fingers intertwined for the rest of the night.


End file.
